Igor
Igor is a 2010-introduced and fiction-only character. He is a human and a teacher at Monster High. He is one of the Physical Deaducation teachers, along with Verizhe, and known for his push to keep the students physically active as much as possible. He has a doctorate in Hexes, Curses, and Spells. Character Personality Igor is a driven physical deaducation teacher, always on the lookout for ways through which he can get the students to start running. However, while his presence is somewhat feared for this attitude, Igor has only the best interest of his students in mind. If he knows it is not a good time to force physical deaducation on them, he won't. Appearance Igor is a short man with a peg leg, he also has one green eye. He has hair on his arms, and has a light complexion. He wears a dark grey tang top, yellow almost white shorts, a red and orange cap, and a white shoe with a high black sole. Classic Monster While it is likely that Igor is some kind of monster, his horror niche is that of an Igor, a stock character characterized as a deformed assistant in service of a mad scientist. The "misfigured assistant named Igor" stock character finds its origins in the first stage adaptions and 1931 film adaption of the horror novel Frankenstein. No such character exists within the actual book, and in the adaptions, the character is called Fritz, not Igor. A similar character appeared in the film sequel, Bride of Frankenstein, but called Karl. The first use of the name "Igor" or "Ygor" comes from the 1933 horror film Mystery of the Wax Museum and was later again used in the two Frankenstein sequel films, though while both Igors are disfigured, neither are disfigured in the common-Igor way or are assistants. Exactly what factors made the name "Igor" tightly connected to the misfigured assistant-character are unknown Fiction Cartoon Coach Igor takes over Study Howl on Picture Day. Although he's known to make people ditch the books and run laps, intends to let those who need their picture taken off the hook. Clawdeen, Draculaura, Cleo, and Frankie don't know this and make a run for it while Igor chokes on his whistle. Igor catches up with them at the belfry, where he finally informs them they are free to prepare for the pictures with the ghouls not realizing that they already DID RUN LAPS due to trying to running away from him, and not aware that they now look like wrecks. He either probably let them off the hook, or decided to let them have Picture Day due to the fact that they had already run laps. Books Henry Hunchback thinks highly of Coach Igor and can't wait for his first Physical Deaducation session. Notes * There is another physical deaducation teacher named Mr. Verizhe. Strangely, Verizhe's favorite quote is the same one as depicted on Igor's notes on the website. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Monster High staff Category:Teachers Category:Ghoulfriends book characters Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Generation 1 characters